A warm embrace  Chap1
by WillOfKandrakar
Summary: What if Will finds out her true love is not Matt... But one of her friends instead?


It had been another bright day of school for the Sheffield institute, the sun shining unusually for an almost ended winter day. The lessons were end for that morning, and people ran out of the school to go back home. Everything seemed just a random day, but it wasn't. Not for Will.

It was almost six months now, since Taranee acted weirdly about her: she looked silent, almost hurt, and she kept avoiding Will everytime she walked near to her. At first it wasn't that evident, she just looked toughtful (more than usual), but as days passed her mood didn't seem to get better: on the contrary, often she had a grim look on her face. Will feared she could have been upset for something she did to her, but she hadn't any idea about that. Will hardly standed it: W.I.T.C.H. were a team, they was supposed to work together... But how could it be possible with Taranee barely speeking her? The other girls noticed her weird attitude as well, but they didn't seem too worried about it.

"She's just worried about final exams" smiled Irma, when Will told her about the situation "What else could it be?". But despite Irma's optimistic words, Will wasn't reassured at all.

She walked with Cornelia, meeting with her friends at the entrance, as alwas. Taranee was there as well.

"Here you are!" smiled Hay Lin "Ready to go home?"

"Sure" nodded Cornelia "I have my ice-skating training early this afternoon, I can't wait to eat something".

Will glanced toward Taranee, who kept her eyes down, with a thoughtful expression.

"What about you, Will?" asked Irma "Have you got any training today?"

"Well, I..." Will couldn't end her sentence, 'cause two strong arms wrapped her waist, and she felt a warm kiss on her neck. She turned to see Matt's smile.

"Hello, sweetie" he said "Hi girls"

"Hey Matt" smiled Cornelia. Will blushed, looking at her friends with an embarassed smile: she almost caught a dark shadow in Taranee's eyes, but the girl was fast to look away, once again.

"Matt!" snorted Will, trying to free herself from the boy's clutch "How many times did I tell you to not act so... passionately in front on my friends?"

"I couldn't resist" smiled Matt, slowly rubbing her hips "Wanna go out today?". Will shook her hea.

"I can't" she said "I have to study math"

"How about studying Matt, instead?" whispered the boy in her ear. Cornelia seemed to hear that, because she made a shocked expression.

"Nope, I'm sorry Matt, I can't" said firmly Will. Matt shrugged. "As you wish, then. Bye girls" he waved, gave Will a peck on her lips and walked away. Will let out a sigh, and started walking away, followed by her friends.

"He has an hot blood, huh?" laughted Irma, poking Will with her elbow "Such a passionate boy!"

"He's becoming a bit too passionate, lately" replied Will, frowning "It looks like his hormons are driving his mind"

"It happens to all boys, trust me" replied Cornelia, wrinkling her nose. Hay Lin laughted.

After some minutes, Irma and Cornelia walked away, toward their homes, leaving Hay Lin, Taranee and Will. The three girls kept walking together for a while, then Hay Lin took her way home as well.

This was the hardest part of the day, for Will: those minutes spent alone with Taranee, hardly sharing a word.

They walked some steps, in silence, each of them staring at their feet.

"It's warmer today, huh?" smiled Will, trying to stard a conversation. Taranee nodded, without looking at her. Will sighed. Then, an idea lit her mind.

"Tara, could you... uh... Do me a favor?" she asked.

"What?" asked Taranee, in a flat tone. Will hesitated.

"You know, there's a math exam in three days, so... I wonder if you could help me. We can study at my place and..."

"I'm busy, sorry" Taranee cut shor. Will bit her lips; then she decided to ignore Taranee's hostile voice, hugged her arm and begged in a pleading tone.

"Pleeeease Tara, only you can save me! You can't say no to this puppy eyes" she whimpered. A cute blush coloured Taranee's cheeks. "Pleeeease" insisted Will.

"...'kay" babbled Taranee, pulling her arm away. Will's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" she couldn't believe it "Oh, thanks Tara!" she hugged her firmly, a strong relief growing in her heart "I'll be waiting for you at four p.m., okay?". Taranee just nodded back.

Will smiled again, then waved and ran toward her home, her feet almost flying for the joy. Taranee accepted to help her: maybe she wasn't mad at her, maybe Irma was right after all.

Once she arrived at home, she found her mother, Susan, carrying some shopping bags.

"Darling, take one of them please" panted Susan. Will obeyed.

"Mum, I invited Taranee home today, I need some help for math. Is it okay for you?" she asked.

"Well, of course, she's always welcome" smiled Susan, walking up the stairs "But I'll be busy at work, so you'll have to manage by yourself for the afternoon break"

"Don't worry, I'll prepare some hot chocolare" said Will, opening the door "Without burning the kitchen"

"I hope so" laughted Susan, entering the living room "Now clean your room while I prepare our lunch. You don't want Taranee to see the mess in that burrow, right?".

While eating their lunch, Will and Susan shared some words, telling each other about their workday. Then, collecting the dirty plates, Susan asked: "What about Matt?"

"What do you mean?" said Will, with a confused look. Susan hesitated.

"It's been almost a year since you two are a couple, and..." she blushed "You know, young boys often have some... _urges_, let's say". Will blushed as well: it was an embarassing argument.

"He's very... Physical lately" she admitted "But I think it's because he will leave for the tour with Karmilla very soon"

"Oh, she chose him as her guitarist again?" asked Susan, admired "It's a great chance for him"

"Yeah, I guess" muttered Will. Susan gave her a worried look.

"Oh, don't worry dear" she reassured her "He won't be away for long"

"I'm fine, we have already been separated for a while". Susan smiled.

"You're a strong girl" she caressed her on the head "I have to go now. I'm sorry, with Dean out for a meeting and me always at work you spend so much time alone at home..." she apologized.

"Don't worry mum" laughted Will "I'm a teenager, I'm fine with that!". Susan smiled back, and kissed her forehead.

"Okay then. You finish cleaning the kitchen?"

"Sure" nodded Will. Susan took her coat. "Goodbye dear. Say hi to Taranee for me" she waved, and closed the door behind her.

Will reordered the kitchen, then checked the clock hour: she still had an hour before Taranee's arrive. She decided to change her clothes, wearing something more comfortable. Once in her room, she took away her clothes, and glanced at the reflect in the mirror: a thin figure looked back at her, with narrow hips, thin shoulders, slim legs and mildly small breast, the part she was less comfortable with. Sometimes, during their kissing moments, Matt used to raise an hand to touch them, but Will was fast to put his hand away. "What are you doing?" she asked the first time he did so, and he replied with a grin "I was trying to find your boobs". It made only grow herbreast complex even more, but she never found the strenght to fight her embarassment and told him so.

Will pushed back that embarassing memory, found a simple orange t-shirt, a pair of gym pants an put them on. Then reordered the room a little bit, and went back to the living room, turning the TV on and searching for her favourite tv shows.

After two episodes, the doorbell rang, making her startle on the couch. She turn off the tv, and walked to the door.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It's me" replied Taranee's voice behind the door. Will opened it, and smiled.

"Welcome! Come in" she said with a gesture of her hand. Taranee walked in, and Will closed the door behind her.

"Is your mum at home?" she asked, looking around.

"Nope", replied Will, taking her schoolbag "She's busy at work. Do you want a cofee?"

"No, thanks" Taranee refused plitely, still without a smile "I prefer start studying"

"Of course, come with me" Will walked to her room, still a little bit disappointed by Taranee's answer: she hoped her friend was in the right mood to chat a little bit.

Once in the room, Will took a chair more putting it beside hers, in front of the desk. Taranee sat, and took her math book. Will sat next to her, and took her book as well.

"What do you want to start with?" asked Taranee, flatly.

"Uh... Algorithms, maybe" said Will, a little intimidated by Taranee's coldness. Taranee nodded, and opened her book.

"Let's start with these exercises. If there's something you don't understand, ask me" she said, and started writing on her exercise book. Will hesitated, then opened the book at the righ page, and started copying the exercise.

It wasn't as she hoped it to be, she tought to herself after some minutes passed. She hoped it would have been a good chance for them to be close again, to talk about theirselves, to talk about funny things as they used to do between one exercise and another. Instead, they kept working on their own, and even when Will asked for her help, Taranee just pointed at Will's mistakes and turned back to her work. After an hour had passed, Will decided she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Tara, I need to talk with you" she said, putting the pen down and looking at her friend.

"What about?" asked distracted Taranee, keept writing her exercise. Will let out a sad sigh.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked.

"Nope" replied Taranee, without taking her eyes away from her exercise. Will frowned.

"Tara, please, look at me while I'm speaking" she said firmly. Taranee heistated, then looked at her. Will swallowed.

"Tara, you... I mean, did I say something wrong? You've been so cold with me for so much time now, it almost looks like if... If you hate me!" she managed to say, trying to not make her voice tremble.

Taranee clenched her lips, then lowened her head. Will looked at her, waiting for a reply.

"I'm sorry Will" whispered Taranee, in a guilty voice "I'm not angry with you. I didn't want to hurt your feelings"

"Then why did you act like that?" asked Will, with a mix of relief and worry. Taranee let out a sigh.

"I... Needed some time to clear my mind" she replied. Will smiled, and held her hand.

"If there's something wrong you can tell me" she said, in a calm tone "But if you don't want, it's fine, as long as we're still friends"

"Yeah" Taranee nodded, a little unsure. Will jump off from her chair.

"Now, enough studying, let's have a pause!" she declared, pulling Taranee's arm "How about a break?"

Taranee smiled, and let her friend pull her to the kitchen. Will prepared two cups of hot chocolate, then they went to the living room and sat in front of the tv.

"You choose the channel" Will smiled, giving Taranee the remote control; Taranee opted for a music channel, and sat there watching some music videos and enjoying their hot chocolate, while the sun slowly setted otside the windows.

Will put her cup on the coffee table in front of her, and looked at Taranee: she was still sipping her chocolate, gazing at the tv. When she felt Will's look on her, she turned to the other girl with a confused look.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked, with a little blush. Will giggled.

"It's wonderful to see you being nice with me again" she replied with a wide, bright smile.

"Yeah" Taranee let out a slight smile, putting her cup next to Will's one "I'm sorry, really". Will shooke her head.

"No need to apologize again" she smiled, the paused a little before throwing her arms around Taranee's shoulders "I missed you so much Tara!" she exclaimed. Taranee seemed to hesitate, caught by surprise by Will's hug; then she raised her arms, returning the hug, still a little unsecure.

Will smiled, hugging thightly her friend: she missed so much her smell, the feeling of her huge wool sweaters itching her cheeks; she rested her head on Taranee's shoulder, with a sigh of relief, and felt Taranee doing the same. It was so peaceful now, all her worries vanishing away, there was just the living room, the TV lightining the room, and her and Taranee together again.

Then, she felt Taranee's nose rubbing on her shoulder, then at the base of her neck, tickling her skin. Will giggled a little, but suddently a wince of Taranee's shoulders made her worry.

"Tara, are you okay?" asked, raising her head from the friend's shoulder. She turnedher face to look at her. Taranee turned her head, her face still hidden against Will's neck, her hands now on her shoulders. "Tara?" asked Will anxiously, lowening her face toward her "Tara?".

Then Taranee left face, her lips barely brushed Will's chin, hesitating before clashing on her mouth.

Will skipped an heartbeat, feeling a strong warmth growing on her cheeks; she felt Taranee's tongue caressing her upper lip, making her mouth disclose a little: the girls tongue entered her mouth, finding her own tongue and lacing it slowly, brushing it softly. It made a weird, urging knot growing between her legs, making her clench her tights. Feeling drowsy, almost hypnotized, Will found herself returning that kiss, her tongue caressing Taranee's one.

Taranee rubbed her back, pushing Will against her body: Will discovered that Taranee's breast was surprisingly soft, and her heartbeat accelerated; she slowly clutched her arms, which never left Taranee's shoulder, feeling that soft body pressed firmly against her. Taranee's hand slipped down, holding her hips: the knot between her legs tightened, making her moan in the kiss.

Then, suddently, Taranee broke the kiss and pushed Will away, making her fall on the couch: she had a terrified expression while looking at the ginger girl, and Will looked at her as well, with a shoked and confused expression.

"I have to go" said Taranee quickly, leaving the couch, running to Will's bedroom; the she walked out of it, her schoolbag in an hand, her coat in the other one. She reached the door, and opened it, never meeting Will's eyes; then shut it close behind her, without saying a word.

Will sat up, her heart still racing, the warmth on her face still reddening her cheeks. She tried to breath deeply, collecting the memories of what had just happened. She touched her lips, licking them to find Taranee's flavour was still there. And she asked herself why did it taste so pleasant in her mouth..


End file.
